RosarioVampire: The Dragon Knight
by DrakeAdamsTDK
Summary: Drake is not a hero. As much as he tried to be, people never appreciated him. Before long, his actions had him thrown out of every school in the country. The only place left for him is Yokai Private Academy, a school for Monsters. With no other options, he has to stay. But this twist of fate is not as unfortunate as it seems, and proves to be the best thing to happen to the world.
1. The School Vampire

**Author's note: I'm totally new to fanfic, but I love this series. This is the first time I've published my writing, so give me some feedback. If you have any questions, then message me. I plan on releasing new chapters to this and other fanfics weekly, maybe biweekly.**

**I, DrakeAdamsTDK, do not own Rosario+Vampire or any related products. They are the property of the crazy awesome Akihisa Ikeda. I do, however, own Drake Adams and all other unfamiliar characters in this story. If you use them without my permission, or without giving me credit for their creation, I will find you and feed you to Alucard. Without further adieu, here's the story.**

The School Vampire

I was standing on a flying fortress, surrounded by friends I've never met. We won. We survived and now we could go home. A sudden onset of overwhelming energy came over us. We all drop to our knees, unable to even stand under the pressure. I forced myself to my feet, barely able to keep myself from falling again. A man approaches, he wears a mask, hiding his face. He is dragging some poor old SOB behind him. He stops, reaches for the mask. He pulls it away, and piercing red orbs stare at me.

#~#~#

I bolt upright in my seat, gasping for air. I could feel the blood rush through my veins with every rapid beat of my heart. God I hate that dream. It's happened every time I've closed my eyes for the past month. I can barely take it anymore.

"Hey kid," a voice called from the front of the bus. It was the driver. Creepy guy. "You the new student?"

"Yeah."

"Well I should warn you now, Yokai is one hell of a scaaary place!" He said as we pulled out of a tunnel and onto a cliffside. "We've arrived, sonny boy. Be careful."

I got off the bus and stood by a pumpkin-headed scarecrow as the bus drove off. I looked at the signs on it. Yokai Private Academy. It sure was private. Nothing around here at all. Just forests of dead and twisted trees. And an ocean of...blood!? Okay, that's pretty unusual. But I've seen worse. Disregarding all of the unusual things about this place, I headed toward the school on haunted hill.

#~#~#

I was walking down a path surrounded by rotting trees and gravestones. Bats chittered and ravens squawked as they flew by overhead. I sighed, tugging at my mint green blazer. I hated the uniform; a blazer over a white dress shirt and black tie with khaki pants and black dress shoes. Very different from my usual attire; a zip up hoodie, t-shirt and jeans with skater shoes. Well it's the only school that would take me, so I guess I'll have to deal with it. I heard a bell ringing behind me and turned to get hit by a bike. I skidded to a stop and dusted myself off as I stood.

"You okay?" I asked the girl that crashed into me. She had long pink hair and wore the girl's uniform. She looked at me with bright green eyes, damn she was cute.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as I helped her up, "Oh, your bleeding! Let me..." she said pulling out a handkerchief to wipe the blood, but she stopped, seemingly mesmerized. Without reason, she pounced on me and bit into the flesh of my neck.

"What the hell!?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She pulled away, turning red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just...the smell of your blood was so intoxicating that I couldn't help myself and-"

"Hold on a second, you're talking like a Vampire."

"But I am."

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, confused.

"I'm a Vampire!" She said, biting me again.

She realized what she was doing again and pulled away.

"Sorry, your blood just tastes so good!"

"Yeah, it's fine...I guess...just try not to do it, okay?"

"Okay."

"By the way, I'm Drake," I said, then stopped, remembering I'm in Japan, "But by your customs, i guess I'd be Adams Drake."

"I'm Akashiya Moka."

"Nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you at the entrance ceremony. See ya."

Well, this day just got more interesting.

#~#~#

I was sitting in class 1-3, homeroom. The teacher was pretty eccentric. I was in the back, looking out the window. Looks like someone dropped their notebook. Creepy cover.

"...As you probably know already, Yokai Academy is a school specifically for Monsters!" She said, gaining my attention.

School for Monsters? What the hell did she mean by that?

"Hey teach, why don't we just eat the Humans, and for the girls, it would be better to molest them," a large idiot with a dozen piercings in his face said.

"All the students and teachers at the academy are monsters, there are no genuine humans. This school is hidden in a secrect, sacred world. Humans can never enter here, and even if they did, they would be put to death...or something," the teacher, Nekonome-sensei, said.

_'How the hell did I end up here? Oh yeah,'_ I thought to myself as I remembered how I got into this situation.

My adoptive father found an ad for this school online after I had gotten kicked out of yet another high school. It was either move the entire family, or send me to Japan to go to school. So here I am.

"Sorry I'm late," a girl said, rushing into the class and snapping me back to reality.

"It's fine, just take a seat. I think there's a free one in the back."

I looked to the new arrival. "Moka?"

She turned to me. "Drake!" She said as she pounced at me and hugged me tight. The guys, and even some of the girls, in the class stared at me in rage.

Things just got even more interesting.

#~#~#

Moka had her arm linked with mine. She was dragging me through the school, amazed by everything she saw. The other students commented on how attractive Moka was and wondering why I was with her. I didn't care though.

"Hey, you're Akashiya Moka right?" The oaf from earlier asked, "I'm Komiya Saizou! By the way, why is a beautiful lady like you associating with a guy like him?" He said, grabbing my collar.

I snatched his wrist, ripping it from my collar.

"Don't fuck with me, jackass."

He actually had a look of fear for half a second, but recovered and shoved me to the side. I clenched my fists, ready to get expelled from another school, then remembered this was a school for Monsters. Who knows how strong he could be? I don't intend to find out. Not without good reason anyway.

"Why don't the two of us go have some fun somewhere alone?" He asked Moka.

She grabbed my hand and hauled me away saying, "I'm sorry, I'm having fun with Drake now!"

She brought us to the stairwell and we stood under the stairs, catching our breath.

"That was surprising wasn't it? I got a little scared. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I've been through worse," I said, pointing to a spot on my stomach, "there's a scar there from a knife-fight I got into a couple years ago. That was bad, this was nothing." We were quiet for a moment, the only sound being our own breathing. Finally, curiosity hit me and I had to ask. "Hey, Moka...why are you so friendly to me? I'm just some American who's out of options. I'm about as worthless as they come."

"Don't say that! You're not worthless or anything!...besides...we're on blood sucking terms!" She said. There goes the touchy feely moment. "Be proud of yourself! Your blood is perfection! Better than anything from transfusion packs! It's full bodied and sweet and-"

"Am I food?" I asked, jokingly.

"Well...you're actually my first..."

First? I don't remember doing-

"The first person whose body I drank from. That feeling...I'll never forget it!"

Oh, that makes sense.

"Let's check out the rest of the academy!" She said, running off again.

#~#~#

"Look, Drake. There's the dorm we'll be living in!" Moka said, pointing to a creepy building surrounded by more dead trees.

"Living in a haunted house, how fun," I said sarcastically.

"So cool! Such a building full of character and dignity!" She said, marveling at the dorm.

"Are we looking at the same building?" I asked.

"What? You don't like it, even though you're a Monster? Speaking of which, what kind of Monster are you?"

Crap. Wait, school rules say you can't reveal your Monster form to anyone. For once, the rules saved me.

"Can't tell you, against the rules."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"You know, I can't see you as anything other than a normal human, Moka. Are you really a Vampire?"

"Of course, I look pretty human now but if I take this rosary off, I turn into a true and terrifying Vampire," she said, pointing to the cross on her chest. "But even if our power is sealed, we still crave blood," she said, biting me yet again.

#~#~#

The next day. Didn't get much sleep. Tried to avoid the dream. The more I think about it, the more I think Moka might have been in that dream. But that's impossible, I've been having that dream much longer than I've known Moka. I was walking to class from the dorms when I noticed Komiya leaning against a tree. He saw me and grabbed my tie, flinging me into the concrete wall.

"Looks like you had a lot of fun with Akashiya Moka yesterday, now you're gonna pay for it today! Your true form, what is your true form!?" He asked, seething with rage.

I stared him down, calm as ever. "I'm a Vampire."

His hand trembled and fear contorted his face. He threw a punch, but I easily dodged. The blow made a deep crater in the wall. Shit, do not want to get hit by that. The wall crumbled and fell apart in the next instance. Really don't want to get hit by that.

"Vampire you say!? Vampires are immortal Monsters from your western world! It's even said they are the most powerful of Monsters! Are you such a Vampire!?" He asked as his hand grew and he prepared to kill me. I stood my ground, didn't even flinch. "Stay away from Moka. You talk to her again, and you're dead boy!"

I watched him walk off. I let out a sigh of relief, been some time since I was nearly killed.

'Time to play chicken with a train,' I thought as I went to find Moka.

#~#~#

"Drake!" Moka yelled as she hugged me again, "If we don't hurry, we're going to be late!"

"Before that, I want to ask you something. Why does it seem that all the Monsters here hate Humans? You don't mind them, do you?"

She stopped in her tracks, becoming uncharacteristically quiet. It seemed she was remembering something pretty bad.

"I hate those Humans!" She yelled. Unexpected. "You know...I actually went to a Human school up through middle school. I was so isolated. None of them believed in Monsters, so I started to think I was weird, and that it would be better if I wasn't there. I just wanted to disappear. But you said I was alright even though you found out I'm a Vampire. This has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!"

Against better judgment, I should tell her.

"Moka...what if I told you that...I'm...one of those Humans you hate so much? Would you still think of me as your friend?"

She stood quiet, waiting for the inevitable.

"I'm Human."

"No, there's no way! A Human could never be here!" She said, trying to deny the truth.

"You know it's true. I'm sorry, I guess you have to be alone a little longer," I said, walking away.

She stood there, too stunned to moved. Goodbye, Moka.

#~#~#

I was sitting under a tree near the spot I was dropped off yesterday. I was skipping class today. Too much to think about. I might leave the academy. I'm used to being alone, but here is a different story. If Moka were with me...but I doubt she'll ever even want to see me again. A scream rang out through the forest. That can't be good. I ran to the source of the scream to see a huge muscular abomination giving Moka a literal tongue lashing.

"Back away from her!" I said, my threateningly deep voice making him turn to me. It was Komiya.

"What the hell are you doing here, wannabe Vampire!?" He said, lumbering over to me.

"Leave Moka alone. That is your final warning."

"Please, do you really think I'm scared of you!?" He yelled as he raised his massive hand and swiped me across the clearing into the rocky hillside.

I coughed a mouthful of blood onto the ground next to me, then rose to me feet, unwilling to let myself lose. Moka ran to me, and I fell into her arms.

"This is horrible! Even though you came to help me, you ended up like this! I guess we really can't be friends. After all, I'm a Vampire, I suck your blood and do nothing but hurt you," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't care...if I get hurt...as long as you're okay, Moka," I said as my vision faded. I saw the glint of the red gem in Moka's rosary and remembered what she had said. I reached for it, gripping the cross tight.

'Here goes nothing,' I thought as I yanked the rosary.

There was a snap as the metal link gave way and I fell to the ground with the rosary in hand. Moka looked at me, surprised. Then screamed as a beam of energy burst from her and into the sky. Her hair turned silver as her body became even more attractive. She looked to Komiya with crimson eyes and slit pupils. She ran her tongue over her newly grown fangs and prepared for a fight.

Komiya stood paralyzed by fear. "A true super Vampire!? Whoa, get a hold of yourself, imagine the kind of cred you could get if you took out a Vampire!" He said to himself, his body shaking.

"What's the matter, rogue one? Why don't you try to take me, by force?" She asked, mockingly.

He lunged, ready to deliver a powerful punch to Moka. She didn't move, just stood there. The hit connected, a blast of wind rushed by, but Moka didn't even move. She had blocked the blow with a single hand.

"A low-class Monster like you has no power to show for his size," she said, yanking him closer, "Learn your place!" She yelled as she delivered a kick to his jaw that sent him through several trees and cratered the earth.

She walked to me.

"You must be the one who released me," she said as she took the rosary.

"Yeah, that would be me," I said, feeling the pain of broken ribs with every word.

"Until we meet again, take care of the other sentimental Moka," she said as she clipped the rosary back in place. The massive amount of energy disappeared as she returned to her previous appearance.

She fell into my arms, unconscious after using her power for the first time in ages.

"Maybe I could stay a little longer."

#~#~#

I stood in the hall, waiting as I had become accustomed.

"Drake! Morning," Moka yelled as she hugged me.

"Let's get to class," I said as she let go.

"First, let me..." she trailed off as she leaned closer to me.

"Ah!" I yelled as she bit my neck and drank my blood again.

Life at Yokai sure is gonna be interesting.


	2. Kurumu of Black Dreams

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. Not much else to say, just that Tsukune probably won't really have a part in this. Sorry. Got pretty self serving with it. Also, this chapter ended up being pretty short. I'll probably publish another chapter in a few days to compensate, and I'll likely do this any other time a chapter seems too short. Regardless, I hope you find some enjoyment in the story and support this story and any others I may publish in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or any related media. They are the property of mighty Akihisa Ikeda-sama. However, all characters unfamiliar to the series are my OCs and my property. If you use them without my permission or without giving me credit, I'll feed you to that weird centipede dude. You know the guy. Without further adieu, here's the story.**

Kurumu of Black Dreams

I splashed cold water on my face. It's been a week since I enrolled at Yokai and I had to sleep. I think the dream is getting worse. Nothing much I can do about it though. I dried my face, looking at myself in the mirror. Brown hair hanging in my brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, strong, rugged features. I noticed one the many scars I had across my body, following it down my 6 foot tall, leanly muscled form. I'd probably be as popular as Moka if she didn't cling to me and make half the students jealous as hell.

'Well, time for class,' I thought as I put on my uniform.

#~#~#

As I left my dorm, I heard someone calling for help. I ran to the source to see a girl with light blue hair pulled back with a head band and her bangs framing her face. She wore a white dress shirt with a red ribbon under a yellow vest with a plaid skirt and legwarmers and dress shoes.

"You alright?" I asked as I helped her to her feet. Damn she was short, only about 5 feet tall.

"I'm fine. I've just always had a weak body. My chest feels like it's going to burst!" She said as she began rubbing her impressive chest against me.

While I stood there like an idiot, unsure of what to do, she said, "Hey, look into my eyes."

They were deep purple, quite beautiful.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, okay?" She asked. Her eyes started to shimmer and I felt like I was losing control of myself.

I pushed her away, saying, "Okay, if you don't need anymore help, I'll get going."

I left before she could object. I looked over my shoulder to see her standing there. She seemed to be determined to get me.

Life here just gets better and better.

#~#~#

First class over. Walking through the halls. Moka's up ahead...with Kurumu. This can't be good. Kurumu was yelling many things at Moka, one of which being her Monster form: Succubus.

"Moka-san, hey," I yelled as I approached.

"Drake-kun!" Kurumu yelled as she grabbed me, "Thanks for helping me earlier!" She said as she began rubbing her chest on me again. How did she know my name?

I looked to Moka. She seemed really pissed.

"Drake, she isn't really your friend, she's just trying to trick you! Get that girl off of you!" Moka yelled at me.

"How can you say such awful things? Aah...I'm getting dizzy again...we've got to go to the infirmary," Kurumu said as she feigned illness and fell into my arms.

She looked into my eyes and I felt the same feeling as before. It was a little difficult, but I could resist it. Things could get worse if I fight against it openly, I should just go with it.

"Let's go to the infirmary, Kurumu-chan," I said in a deadpan manner, mimicking being controlled.

As we left, I turned to Moka and winked, letting her know I was fine.

#~#~#

I sat next to Kurumu on a bed in the infirmary as she congratulated herself for being able to "steal" me. I noticed she had grown a long, black tail with a heart-shaped point, and she was wagging it like a dog. I smiled, finding this rather amusing. She looked to me.

"Drake-kun," she said as she pulled me face-first into her breasts. Today just got more fun. "You're sad aren't you? Sorry...Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel better," she said as she laid me out on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Kurumu-chan," I said as she looked into my eyes again. I could feel control slipping again. It was much harder to keep control. "W...a...it..." I said as I was about to lose control entirely. Not knowing what to do, I fought as hard as I could and bolted upright, hugging her tight against my shoulder. She struggled, trying to pull away and finish what she started, but I didn't budge. "Not...gonna happen. I heard you with Moka-san, and I'm not your toy."

She shoved me hard, breaking my grip and sending me back onto the bed.

"Even though it should have been impossible, he broke my charm and avoided my kiss. I did everything I could for you! Some of the things I did were even embarrassing!" She said as large bat wings erupted from her back. Her ears became pointed and she grew long, pink claws. "This is because of that Moka, isn't it!? I'm going to kill her! But first, I'm going to kill you!" She said, swinging her claws at me.

The door slammed open, Moka ran in yelling, "Stop it! Get your hands off!" She rushed to us, shoving Kurumu hard, making her fly out the window. "Run while there's still time, Drake!"

"Like Hell! I'm not leaving you!" I said as Kurumu returned, flying outside the window.

"To be thrown so far...a Vampire's power is really something...now that you're together, I'll save some time and kill you both now!" She said, her power flaring.

I jumped out the window, ready to meet her challenge. It was a two story fall, but I barely felt it when I hit the ground. I've always been a bit harder to kill than most. Moka came after me, still trying to get me to run.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said as Kurumu flew high into the air.

"Then take off my rosary! Without it, I can fight her!"

I grabbed the rosary, feeling the power locked inside it. Kurumu swooped down, no time, have to move. I pushed Moka with me as I dodged out of the way. Kurumu's claws cut straight through several tress like nothing. Shit! I need that other Moka. I grabbed the rosary again, putting myself in the path of the next strike. I yanked the cross, breaking it free from Moka's neck. The release of energy knocked me back and held Kurumu at bay. The "Inner" Moka returned.

"Hey Moka, could use a little help here," I said as the transformation finished.

"I see," she said she looked to Kurumu in the sky.

"Don't mess with me! There's no way I could lose!" Kurumu yelled from above us, "Us Succubi seek a 'destined encounter' among the men we tempt! To keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully choose one man to be our destined one! You got in the way of that! I can't let you get away with it no matter what!" She yelled as she swooped in for another strike.

"...So what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you bare your fangs at the likes of me? Frail, egotistical woman...learn your place!" Moka said as she easily dodged the attack and grabbed her tail, slamming her into the ground, making a large crater around Kurumu. "How about I rip off that tail and your wings? Make it so you can never stand against me again!"

Kurumu cowered on the ground as Moka approached. This was going too far. I stood between them, not allowing Moka to come any further. She stopped, surprised by my actions.

"Move! Did this woman not try to kill you only a moment earlier?" She asked, agitated.

"That's enough. She's beaten. Besides, I can't see a sweet girl like Kurumu as bad at heart," I said, defending the wounded Succubus. "Here," I said, handing her the rosary.

"As long as my blood supply is okay, I could care less," she said as she clipped the rosary on again and reverted to her other self.

#~#~#

"The rosary is talking to you?" I asked as we walked to school.

"Yeah, it helped this time, but...it's strange. I think the seal is weakening. If it wears off completely, would you still like me?" Moka asked.

"Of course! Even if you're a bit scarier and more violent, I know you're still the same Moka on the inside," I said as the moment became touchy feely.

"Good morning!" Kurumu yelled, snapping us out of it. "Drake-kun, I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?"

"Why just me?"

"Remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only Destined One? I've decided...it's you! You risked your life to protect me and now I've totally fallen for you!" She said as she began fawning over me while simultaneously staring down Moka.

And that is how I ended having two of the most attractive girls at the school follow me around. Things are starting to look up.


	3. Going Clubbing

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter early. Sorry this one isn't really long either. But here it is, and I will publish the next chapter at the usual time. Not much else to be said, so I'll shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or any related media. They are the property of our lord and manga writer, Akihisa Ikeda-sama. I do however own all characters unfamiliar to the series, and if you use them without my permission, or without giving me credit for their creation, I will feed you to the Monster Durian. That won't be pleasant. Okay, now I'll really shut up.**

Going Clubbing

I had the dream again. Now I'm sure of it, Moka is in that dream, and so it Kurumu. But they look a bit older, more mature. Strange.

#~#~#

"It's really okay, Drake?" Moka asked, her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, of course," I tell her.

She leaned close to me saying, "I'm so happy, this is the first time..." then bit into the soft flesh of my neck saying,"The first time you let me suck your blood!"

It's been a month since I enrolled. Things are normal enough. You know, for a Monster school. Actually, things have been too normal, something crazy has to happen soon.

#~#~#

"Everyone, the academy's goal is to help students blend in with Human society, that means starting today...you're all going to take up club activities!" Nekonome-sensei announced.

There's the crazy I expected. I began wondering what clubs might be at a Monster school as Nekonome-sensei continued. An idiot up front commented on her inability to stay in human form and received a nasty faceful of scratches.

"Everyone visit lots of groups and decide which you want to enter! Be sure you visit the Newspaper Club that I'm advisor for, okay!" She shamelessly plugged.

#~#~#

Moka and I ran across the school, visiting the various clubs. Most were pretty bad. Those that weren't were only interested in perversion. Before long, there were only a handful of clubs left.

"How about you join the swimming club?" A girl's voice asked. I looked to the source and saw a woman about 16, my age, with long turquoise hair and yellow eyes in a bikini covered by a long skirt and the unbuttoned uniform shirt. "I'm the Swimming Club captain, Ichinose Tamao! Why don't we swim together?"

The other male students were fawning over her, but she payed them no mind. She seemed to only be interested in me. She came over to me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"The Swimming Club is all female, they'll pay lots of extra attention to any boys who join, especially one as handsome as you," she said, trying to convince me.

"I don't know..." I said turning to Moka. She looked uneasy about it.

"If your little girlfriend doesn't want to join, then join without her," Tamao said.

Moka immediately got a fire in her eyes. She grabbed me saying, "We're both going to join!"

#~#~#

We stood at the pool, watching all the guys go freaking nuts over the girls in their swimsuits. It all seemed pretty laid back.

"You wanna go for a swim?" I asked Moka.

"...Actually, I don't really like to swim," she said.

Then I remembered, Moka's a Vampire. One of the many supposed weaknesses of a Vampire is water.

"Shit, Moka, I'm sorry. I forgot that Vampires have an aversion to water," I said.

"Oh it's fine, a lot of people forget that."

"Come on, let's just sit over here," I said, leading her to a table to sit, "I'm sure Ichinose-san won't care, it's a pretty laid back club."

"Are you sure? It could get pretty boring."

"I've been locked up in a federal prison cell for a year with nothing to do, that was boring. This is a high school filled with Monsters, that's pretty interesting. Plus you're here, so that makes it more bearable," I said to her as I sat down.

Moka blushed as I pulled out a slip of paper and a pencil and began sketching a random Werewolf creature to pass the time.

"That's pretty good," Moka commented after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I've always had a talent for art," I said as I finished the beast and started on the background.

"You should think about being a manga artist."

"Maybe. Not even sure if I'm even going to stay in Japan when I'm done with school."

"Oh..." Moka said as her expression became one of sadness.

"Well...I think I have a reason to stay for longer."

"Really?" Moka asked.

Before I could answer, Tamao interrupted us by hugging me as her fellow club mates said, "Hurry up and come swim with us!"

They began tearing off my uniform as Tamao spoke with Moka. It sounded like she was threatening her.

#~#~#

10 minutes later, I had been dragged into the pool and Tamao has been trying to seduce me ever since. Moka sat at the table, looking pissed.

"Tamao-san, I have to go," I said, breaking away and swimming back to Moka.

As I got there, she spitefully splashed water onto Moka. Moka ran as the water began to take effect.

"There, now you don't have to worry about her," Tamao said.

"What the hell was that for!?" I demanded.

"I can't let you get away," she said as she began to morph into her Monster form. Her hands became webbed and gills grew from her cheeks and neck as her jaw enlarged and filled with shark-like teeth. Her legs joined and a long, fish tail formed. Great, now the Little Mermaid is trying to kill me.

I heard a scream. I turned to see some poor kid getting chased through the water by several more Mermaids. They caught him and bit into his arms. He began aging at an extremely rapid pace. They were draining his life force. I looked around and saw more Mermaids hunting the boys. This must have been their plan. The Mermaids began spinning the pool into a vortex as Tamao grabbed me.

"You're special, Drake-kun. The truth is, I've had my eyes on you since the entrance ceremony. Ever since, I've spent all my time dreaming of you. It's just...you have such a yummy smell, just like a Human! I've always wanted to eat you up!" She said as her jaws opened wide.

"Drake, what's going on!?" Moka yelled as she returned.

"Moka, get out of here! You know what will happen if you get wet!"

She dove straight into the water. The pool erupted in sparks the second she touched the water.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled as I dove after her.

She sunk deep, but I had enough air. I grabbed the rosary, pulling it free again. The energy made the water around us erupt in a massive geyser, sending us both to the surface. Moka stared Tamao down.

"Come on...what is this? Why don't you get out of my way? I had my eyes set on Drake-kun! I'm never going to give him up to someone like you!" Tamao yelled, siccing the other Mermaids on Moka. "I don't know how strong you are, but in our domain, we will always be victorious!"

"Don't make me laugh, little minnow," Moka said as she leaped high into the air.

"Too slow, though you talk, it seems you're just a weakling," Tamao said as she followed her into the air.

"Stupid fish," I said as Moka delivered a powerful punch straight to her face.

"To take the bait and be caught so easily...you have to be a fish! Learn your place!" Moka said as the Mermaid fell to the ground.

"A mid-air fight is hardly a Mermaids domain," I commented.

Moka proceeded to beat the others as they too jumped after her. Fish-brained morons.

"Moka, are you okay?" I asked as I approached.

I received a hard slap to the face.

"You knew her weakness and still you stayed!" She said.

"We had to join a club and this was the only one you wouldn't get molested in! I didn't think Tamao would be such a bitch," I argued.

"The other Moka cried,"she said, shutting me up.

She grabbed the rosary and left, unwilling to be around me anymore.

#~#~#

Moka didn't show up the next day. Or the day after. I haven't seen her yet today either. Did I really piss her off that bad? I was walking down the hall, alone for the first time since I came here.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to," Nekonome-sensei said as she walked up to me, "Have you picked a club to join? The only ones that haven't decided are you and Moka-san."

"No, I haven't yet..."

"Splendid! Then I wonder if you both want to join my club? Nobody's applied and it might get shut down!"

"Well, I...-"

"That's great! I'll join that club!" A familiar voice called from down the hall. "Good morning, Drake!" Moka said.

"You're back! I thought I pissed you off so bad you left," I said, happy to see she's returned.

"Yeah, I kinda slept the whole time for rejuvenation," she explained.

"Then you've both decided to join the Newspaper Club, right!?" Nekonome-sensei asked.

"I'm joining too," Kurumu chimed in, appearing from nowhere.

At least this club might be quiet and average. But what are the chances of that?


	4. Coexistence

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Little more action, so there's that. Don't have much more to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or any related media. They are the property of the legendary Akihisa Ikeda. I do, however, own all characters unfamiliar to the series. If you use them without my permission, or without giving me credit for their creation, I will feed you to that Wyvern from the pocket dimesion. Alright, time for the story.**

Coexistence

A peeper has been going around campus. The bastard's really fast, and does it in Monster form, so no one knows who the hell it is. Pretty sad, resorting to stealing glances of girls' naked flesh in the changing rooms and even dorms since they're too pathetic to actually get a girlfriend. I'm gonna have to kick their ass if I ever catch them.

#~#~#

"Please, Drake! I wanna suck your blood!" Moka said.

"Here we go again," I said as she pounced on me and bit my neck.

"Drake, today we start going to the same club, right?" Kurumu asked as she pulled me away and held my face tightly against her breasts, again. "I'm just so happy I can be in the same club as you, Drake!"

I can only assume she was staring down Moka while I was slowly suffocating. What a wonderful way to die.

#~#~#

"Well then everyone, thanks for joining my club! So let's begin the club activities for the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!" Nekonome-sensei announced to the nearly empty classroom.

I looked to my left, seeing only Moka and to my right, seeing only Kurumu.

"Are we seriously the only members?" I asked Nekonome-sensei.

"Of course not."

"Excuse me!" A voice from outside the door said.

"Here he comes now, the only other memeber!"

"Man, I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day. Greetings, I'm the president of the club, Morioka Ginei," said a guy about my height with longish black hair held back by a headband and bright green eyes. He looked fit, like a fighter, and wore the school uniform with two bouquets of roses in his hands. "You can call me 'Gin.' Roses are always suitable for such lovely ladies," he said with an Osakan accent, handing the flowers to the girls.

"Something's wrong with this guy. And he smells like a wet dog," I mumbled to myself.

"Gin-kun is the only 2nd year club memeber, so just ask him about anything you don't know about the club, okay? I gotta get going to a staff meeting, take care of club proceedings, Gin-kun," Nekonome-sensei said as she left the room.

#~#~#

"To get started...I'll give you the explanation of just what kind of club this is! The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper, obviously. Most of your jobs will consist of reporting on all kinds of things within the academy. We'll be put into dangerous situations time and time again for the sake of reporting, so I'll tell you right now, this is ain't gonna be no easy ride! You've all joined, so prepare yourselves! " Gin said, loud and energetic about his club.

We stood in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"He seems like someone we can depend on, right?" Moka asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just messin' with ya! Let's have fun without all the strict talk," Gin said, returning to his flippant attitude.

"Seems we can count on him acting like an idiot," I said, barely loud enough for him to hear.

Gin looked at me with an annoyed look, then said, "This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!"

#~#~#

"Senpai, is this high enough?" Moka asked from on top of a chair, her arms stretched high against the wall, holding the poster in position.

"No, just a bit higher!" Gin said.

"Higher!?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Yeah, much, much higher!" Gin said as he crouched low to the ground, still looking up at the girls.

"What the hell is he...oh come on man," I said, realizing he was peeping up their skirts.

I walked behind him, pulling out my phone to get a picture of him in the act. I took the picture, the phone making an audible click as it did.

"Did someone take a picture?" Moka asked, turning around.

"Yeah, Drake did. I think it was an upskirt shot," Gin quickly said.

"Like Hell it was! I took a picture of you peeping, ass!" I said, handing my phone to Moka.

She fumbled it, accidentally deleting the picture.

"Oh, sorry. I guess we can't prove it either way now," she said, handing my phone back.

"Whatever, I didn't do anything. I'm going to the roof, bye Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, Morioka," I said, wanting to leave the presence of that dog.

#~#~#

I walked through the halls toward the club room. I turned, thinking I had heard Kurumu, but instead saw Gin.

"What is it, Morioka?" I asked.

"Club activities are being held outside today! Why don't you come with me?" He said, cheery as usual.

Sounds like he's trying to set me up. But I'm bored and it could be fun.

"Alright then, take me, Morioka."

#~#~#

"So we're having our activities in the alley behind the locker rooms?" I asked, still going along with him.

"Don't worry, everyone else will be here soon! By the way, sorry about yesterday. Moka-san got really pissed didn't she?" Gin asked.

"No. She knows I will break many rules and laws, but I still have my morals and doing something like that is very much against them," I said, refuting his belief.

"Well all the same, I gotta tell ya, Moka-san is even better than I heard...I really like her! She's even got me fallin' in love at first sight. I'm serious! I'm gonna make Akashiya Moka my woman!" He said, getting annoying again.

"Moka will never be 'your woman.' She isn't property that can be owned. Just hearing you say that pisses me off!" I said.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" He said, encouraging my anger.

Forgetting that he was a Monster, I rushed forward, throwing a punch at his prettyboy face. He blocked, then coughed and gagged as he looked down and say my other fist jabbed hard into his solar plexus.

"Smart little bastard," he said, hooking his foot behind mine and throwing me off balance and onto my ass.

"What's going on out there?" A voice asked from inside the locker room.

We stopped as several half-naked girls looked out the window.

"Shit. You wanna try to explain this, Morioka?" I said, turning back to him, but all I saw was air. "Damn he's fast," I said as I got to my feet.

"Peeper! The American is a dirty peeper!" One of the girls screamed.

"Well that won't help my reputation. Ladies, I bid you adieu," I said as I ran away while they screamed and threw whatever they could grab at me.

#~#~#

"Is it true, Drake?" Moka asked.

We were in the club room, alone.

"Of course not! I'm not some creep, you should know that, Moka," I said, defending myself.

"Then what were you doing there?"

"Morioka brought me there. He was probably planning something like this from the start. He pissed me off, so we started fighting. The noise alerted the girls and Morioka left before they could see him. They assumed I was peeping and now we're here."

"Why are you like that to Gin-senpai?"

"I don't trust him. He's already lied to you and peeped on you and likely plenty other girls. He's a jackass!-"

"That's enough!" Moka said as she left the room.

"Dammit, Moka-san, wait up!" I said running after her.

I stopped at the door, looking for which way she went.

"Fuck," I sighed as I leaned against the wall and let myself slide to the floor.

"Drake!" Kurumu yelled as she ran to me, "I know you're innocent, and I can prove it! Let's go tell Moka-chan right now!"

"Fine, she may hate me now, but at least we can keep my record straight," I said, getting to my feet.

#~#~#

We were at the door leading to the roof. I could hear muffled voices through it.

"I'll make you my woman by force, Akashiya Moka!" Gin's distorted voice yelled.

Moka screamed, I acted on instinct. I kicked the door down, yelling, "That's enough, Jackass!"

They both turned to me. Moka was glad to see me and Kurumu, but Gin was pissed. And a wolf. Sort of. I guess this was his Monster form. He had gained a few inches in height and had a powerfully muscular body covered in dark fur, exposed by the lack of a shirt. His fingers had turned to claws and his legs became digigrade, like a dog's. He stared us down with his glowing yellow eyes set in a wolfen skull with a muzzle filled with sharp fangs.

"What the hell are you two doing here!?" He yelled.

"We came to prove Drake's innocence, no body would believe me, but I saw what happened, I made recording on my phone too," Kurumu said.

"But seeing as you are trying to force yourself on Moka-san, I'm going to have to kick your fuckin' ass!" I said, preparing to continue our fight.

"Drake, wait!" Kurumu said, grabbing my wrist, "You can't fight Gin-senpai! He's a Werewolf! They're on the same level as Vampires, there's no way you could beat him!"

"I don't need to beat him. I only need to get past him," I said as I rushed him again.

I threw a right hook, aiming for his head, but only hit air.

"What are you fighting over there?" He asked from behind me.

Shit! I ducked to the side, his claws still managing to rake across the flesh of my back. I turned back to him, but he vanished. There was a slight blur I could trace. I grabbed his wrist as he tried to impale me, barely able to hold him back.

"You blocked me!?" He exclaimed in utter surprise, "No more playing around! I'm doing this for real!"

He ripped his hand away and began darting across the rooftop, leaving too many blurs for me to trace him. Now's my chance. I ran toward Moka, ignoring Gin. He began quickly cutting and slicing my body. They were rather insignificant, but were numerous, and draining my blood pretty quickly. Tryin' to take me down with bugbites, eh? Not gonna work. I reached Moka, grabbing her rosary. I pulled it free as Gin landed another blow, tearing apart the left side of my torso.

"You lose, Jackass!" I said as the burst of power from Moka knocked me back and into Kurumu's arms.

Moka looked to Gin.

"Awesome! You're still beautiful even after transforming! I don't care if you're a Vampire, I'm definitely going to defeat you and make you my woman!" He said, lunging at her.

"Don't mess with me, dog!" She said, swinging her hand as a pseudo-blade at him.

He blurred, avoiding the attack.

"You guys really like attacking the air, don't you?" He asked from the other side of the roof, standing in front of a full moon, glowing pale red, "Don't you know that a Werewolf gets stronger with the moonlight? On a full moon, we're practically invincible!" He said, racing across the roof again.

We couldn't do anything. He kept landing hit after hit, none of us able to retaliate. The clouds began to obscure the moon. The blur lead straight to Moka, would she be able to block him? There was a loud smack and a weak blast of air as Moka's hand shot up and hit Gin hard in the chest, holding him at bay.

"How the hell can you two do that!?" He yelled, then saw the lack of moonlight. "Damn stupid moon! If it isn't out, my powers don't come out!...ah well, even without the moon, a Werewolf is a force to be reckoned with," he said, preparing for another strike.

"Weakling! Do you really think someone like you is fit to be with me?" Moka said, landing a hard kick straight to his muzzle, knocking several teeth loose. "Learn your place!" She said as he rocketed toward the edge of the rooftop. He hit the guardrail, twisting and bending it before it tore loose from the concrete and he plummeted over the edge.

"Glad to know you'll still protect your food even if I piss you off," I said as I handed her the rosary.

"Don't look too far into it, Tabemono," she said as the rosary clicked back onto her short chain. She collapsed into my arms, unconscious after the exertion of power.

"Let's hope this doesn't end with Morioka following me around like you two," I said to myself, remembering my recent history here. "Alright, I'm 3 seconds from passing out due to massive blood loss, so let's get to the infirmary."

#~#~#

"Extra! Extra! The American, Drake-kun, is innocent. Second year Morioka Ginei is the real culprit!" Kurumu said as she handed out our freshly printed papers.

"Glad this will be over," I said as I grabbed another stack, feeling my cuts ache and burn, wincing slightly at the pain.

"You okay?" Moka asked as she came down from the notice board.

"Just a little sore from yesterday," I said, brushing it off.

"Sorry you got hurt because of me."

"I already told you, I don't care if I get hurt. As long you, and now Kurumu as well, are okay, I couldn't care less what happens to me," I said honestly, eliciting a bright red blush from both of them.

"Oh Drake-kun, such a noble man!" Kurumu yelled as she pounced on me again.

"Kurumu-chan, you're going to suffocate him again!" Moka said, joining the fray.

I love this place.


End file.
